Return of Yoshi's Past Regret
by SDragon01
Summary: After over hearing Fox talking about gangs, Yoshi remembers one of his most painful memories in his much younger days with Mario and the others in Dinosuar Land, unaware that he'll have to soon confront it once and for all. Chapter 3 up. First time story.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of Yoshi's Past Regret**

**Chapter 1: Breakfast News**

**_-Author's note: Yoshi, Mario and the Super Smash Bros. belong to Nintendo._**

The morning sun raises high in the sky, its sunlight waking up the people of Smashville. In the middle of the town was Smash Manor, where the Smashers resides, well some of them were there at least, as they could also use portals to return to their own homes whenever they wanted to spend time with friends and family, go on adventures and other important things.

The sunlight soon shone through the windows, waking up some of the Smashers. In one of the bedrooms, the light was soon touching the green skin of a 15 year old dinosaur that was also a dragon, he open his eyes slowly, seeing that it was morning. He gave out a loud yawn before getting out of bed, and then he went to bathroom that was in his room and quickly had a wash before putting on a pair of light brown boots and a red saddle. A knock was then heard on the bedroom door before it was open, revealing a mustached man in blue overalls, a red shirt, a pair of white gloves, brown shoes, and a red cap with the letter 'M' on the front. "Good-a-morning Yoshi, I'm about to have some-a-breakfast, do you want to join-a-me?" the man asked. Yoshi smiled before answering back with "Sure thing Mario, let's go!" before heading down stairs with Mario to the dining hall where the Smashers usually ate.

The dining hall was a little bigger then a school gym room, its walls made of white marble, which is what most of the manor was made of. The room had five large dining tables, each one able to fit eight people, making a total of forty seats to sit on, though not all of them gets used at the same time.

At around 7:20, Yoshi and Mario were the last ones to enter the room, there were only seven other Smashers here in the manor besides from the two them at the moment. After getting what they wanted, they sat next to Fox McCloud. Fox was well...a fox with orange fur, he wore a white flight jacket, green shirt with trousers that match, black leather gloves with holes for his fingers to go though, black boots, and a brown belt that would hold his blaster, which he keeps with him for safety reasons.

As Yoshi started eating some fruits, Mario saw that Fox was reading today's newspaper and looked a bit troubled. "Something in the paper you don't-a-like Fox?" Mario asked. Fox turned to look at him "well, it says that some sort of biker gang have made a real mess in the town west of Smashville yesterday"

Yoshi, being a big eater, had already ate most of the fruits when he heard what Fox had said. The green skinned Smasher turned his head round to Fox. "A gang? Does the paper say who they are?" Yoshi asked. Fox frowned a bit ."No, the only thing it has is this photo here, but there was a lot of smoke, see?" Fox told them while showing them the photo. It showed a lot of smoke on it indeed, and Yoshi could barely make of the gang's figures. Mario didn't look happy about this news; the thought of them hurting others just for fun was something he would never do, and always upset him greatly. Yoshi felt the same way, but a lot more than Mario did, and they both knew why.

Before they could say anything else, Yoshi felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see Marth behind him. Marth was a human with blue hair. He wore dark blue boots, blue trousers that matched his blue tunic, dark blue gloves and blue armour. He also wears his mother's tiara, the last thing he has to remember her after her death many years ago back in his home world. "Oh! Good morning Marth" Yoshi said to him. "Good morning Yoshi. When you're finished with breakfast, get your sword from your room and meet me in the Training Hall for practice, alright?" Marth said to the dion/dragon before leaving the dining hall. Yoshi turned his head back to see Fox give him a puzzled look, before Mario said to Fox; "We'll-a-tell you about that later Fox"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bad Memories of the Past**

**-Author's Note: Yoshi, Mario and the Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo- Note 2: Chapter contains Refence to the old Mario Cartoon. try and guess which one!**

The time was about 8:45 in the morning. Yoshi and Marth were still practicing together in the Training Hall, having chosen the Battlefield stage. Right now Marth was teaching Yoshi to use the Dancing Blade Technique, a move Marth himself used many times in his matches. It had 3 different variations, the first would strike the middle of an enemy 4 times to knock them back, the second would also strike 4 times, but instead will knock the enemy up into the air, while the third would strike low and attack with a few quick stabs at the end.

Yoshi had gotten the first and second variations down quickly and was trying the third one now. As he was about to try again for the third time, he and Marth heard Mario's voice over the speakers that were set up all over the manor. "Marth, I'm-a-sorry to call you right now, but could you-a-come to main hall please?" he said. Marth let out a small sigh before turning to Yoshi, "Why don't you take a brake and get some fresh air Yoshi? We can continue later". Yoshi nodded, thinking that it was a good idea, plus he wanted to think some things over anyway. Marth left the room to see Mario in the main hall while Yoshi stayed behind to turn the training program off, also making sure that the Sandbag he and Marth had used was put away.

Before going outside, Yoshi went back to his room to put his sword away. After that, he wraps a red scarf around his neck and puts on a black jacket to keep himself warm, as it was a bit cold outside despite the sunny weather today. Soon Yoshi came back down stairs and went out by the main doors of the manor. After taking a breath of the cold air, he went towards the nearby park.

Ten minutes later, Yoshi was at the park and started walking down the pathway, thinking about what the paper said about that unknown gang. _'Why are there those who think that being part of a gang that hurts people is fun?'_ Yoshi thought, _'they act like they want to be your friend, but the truth is that they just use you to get what they want no matter what'_ Yoshi stopped before looking up into the sky, _'just like I was used to get at Mario and Luigi...'_ Yoshi thought sadly.

_Flashback-Dome City 12 years ago_

_About 12 years ago, Yoshi was about half as big as he is now, but was still a baby by age. He was living with the Mario Bros and Princess Peach in Dinosaur Land and had no idea about his home; Yoshi's Island._

_One day, he had found something on the ground that led from a nearby stream to a large purple stone dome. Since he was hungry at the time, he started eating it, not realizing what it was for. By the time Yoshi reached the steps, Mario and Luigi were there, looking very cross indeed. Mario had told Yoshi off very harshly even if he didn't know about it at all. This caused Yoshi to runaway, because he thought that they didn't care about him anymore. When he got to the edge of Dome City however, he ran into three other dinosaurs. They were known as the Dino Riders._

"_What we have here?" the short Dinosaur said, looking at Yoshi. Yoshi was scared now and they could see it. without thinking, Yoshi said to himself loudly "...I-I wish Mario and Luigi were here..." The three Dinosaurs heard this and started whispering to each other. They knew if they could trick Yoshi into bringing the Mario Bros to them, they could get in favour with King Koopa (Bowser). Gaining Yoshi's trust would be easy if Lola, the female of the group, talked to him, so that's what she did. "We won't hurt you, besides, you look cute" To Yoshi, that would be enough to make him think that the Dino Riders would treat him better than the Mario Bros did. He believed this more when they made him apart of the group and asked him to bring the Mario Bros to them so they can talk to them about how he was treated. At least, that's what they told him..._

_Back at the Purple Dome, Peach had just found out what happened between Yoshi and the two brothers and was not pleased at all. "You scolded him!? But he's just a baby!" Peach said to Mario in a very angry tone of voice. "Don't-a-worry Princess; I'm-a-sure Yoshi will just pout for a bit and then forget-a-the whole thing" Mario said. Peach wasn't convinced, and before she could say something else, they heard the door open and turned to see who it was. It was Yoshi, but he was wearing a dark blue jacket and black sunglasses. "Yoshi?, where did you get those?" Peach asked with worry. Yoshi told them about his new friends the Dino Rider and how they treated him better than the two brothers did. When Mario asked Yoshi where they are, the young dino had said; "I show you where"_

_Yoshi and the Mario Bros arrived at a dome just outside Dome City. Yoshi turned to Mario. "I wait here while you talk to them" he said before Mario and Luigi went inside. About ten minutes passed and Yoshi started to wonder what was taking so long, so he took a quick peek through a window, and got a major shock._

_Inside was the two brothers, tied up with some rope, and the Dino Riders were laughing. Then Yoshi heard them talking; "let us go!" Luigi said to them, the short dinosaur, Rex, just laughed. "As if plumber! We get big reward from Koopa when we give you to him!" Rex said. Mario was very mad, and before he could stop himself, he shouted; "And what about Yoshi?! Aren't you three his friends?!" Rex only laughed more, "Friends? Ha! Dino Riders have no friends! Only acted like that to him so he brings you to us! He's only good to be used!"_

_Yoshi was completely speechless; The Dino Riders had lied to him so they could capture the two brothers. He felt that this was completely his fault. Now it didn't matter to him that Mario had told him off about the pipe he ate, for the brothers and the princess had tried to warn him about the Dino Riders back at the purple dome, because they were worried about what could happened if he stayed as a part of that gang. Yoshi did not listen to them and now because of this, Mario and Luigi would be taken to Koopa if nothing was done to stop the Dino Riders._

_Yoshi knew what he had to do, so he took one of their bikes back to Dome City to get help. However, when he got back with the princess, the Dino Riders had already left. Following the tracks, Yoshi and Peach soon found the Dino Riders and with a bit of luck, were able to rescue Mario and Luigi from them and escape them through a warp pipe. Yoshi was the last to go in the pipe and started to warp when he heard Rex's voice for what he thought was the last time; "We won't forget this you puny lizard! One day we will make you pay!"_

_End flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fox's Curiosity**

**-Author's Note: Yoshi, Mario and the Smash Brothers belongs to Nintendo. Note 2: This Chapter focuses on Fox this time, as can other chapters do with other Smashers.-**

After having breakfast with Mario and Yoshi earlier, Fox had gone out for a jog around the town and was just arriving back at the manor at about 9:10 when he saw Yoshi come out by the main doors, walking towards the town park. If Fox had seen Yoshi's slightly worried face then he would have fallowed the young dinosaur/dragon, but he did not.

Since learning this morning that Yoshi had got a sword and that Marth was giving him lessons in swordsmanship for some time now, Fox couldn't help but wonder how Yoshi got a sword of his own, when he got it and the reason why. Since Yoshi would be at the park for a bit, Fox decided that a quick look was in order and went straight to Yoshi's bedroom, which was next to his own. The door was unlock so Fox, after checking down the hallway in case anyone was nearby, went inside the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Fox took a look around the room; the walls and ceiling were designed to give a tropical feeling, even some of the furniture was designed to match the feeling of the room._ 'Quite the room he's got here, it looks very lively compared to mine and Falco's room'_ Fox thought to himself before turning his head to where the bed was, and to his delight, found what he was looking for on the desk next to Yoshi's bed. Yoshi's sword was laying there on the desk, still in its sheath, which was dark blue with gold lining all over the edge that crossed over in an X on both sides. The hilt of the sword was also made of what looked liked gold and the top of it where the blade would meet was shaped like wings, the same kind wings that Yoshi had whenever he used his Final Smash, with a white star shaped jewel that seemed to glow a bright white light in between the wings. Fox tried to remove the sword from its sheath to get a look of the blade that was attached to the handle. When he touched it however, he immediately felt a jolt in his right arm and was flung away from the sword, right out of the bedroom with a loud CRASH!

"Ow..." Fox groaned, trying to stop his head from spinning, "what the heck? What kind of sword does that?" As if on cue, Fox heard a voice that said to him; "That's what you-a-get for touching something without the-a-owner's permission Fox" turning his head to the right, Fox saw that Mario was standing over him with an amused look on his face. Mario helped Fox stand up and was about to leave when Fox grabbed his shoulder, causing the plumber to look at the fox again, "If you don't mind me asking, what's the story behind that sword, and why does Yoshi have it?" Fox asked with a hint of anger in his voice, most likely due to what happened to him a minute ago. "Well...I did-a-say we would tell you about-a-it later, didn't I? Oh alright, but before I-a-tell you, we need to find Yoshi, Marth and Ike first if you want the-a-full story" Mario told Fox, who was surprised to hear that. _'Ike? He's involved in this too?'_ he thought to himself, before heading downstairs with Mario to the main hall of the manor.

Ike was already in the main hall by the time Fox and Mario came down, before the two called out his name. Ike was a human like Marth, he was a bit taller than Marth and his hair was a darker shade of blue, he was wearing a green headband made of cloth, had dark brown boots, white trousers, a blue tunic that had one of the sleeves torn while the other was rolled up, and a red cape.

"Huh? Mario, Fox, what is it?" Ike asked when he saw who had called his name. "We were looking for-a-you actually Ike, you see, Fox had a little...shock involving Yoshi's-a-sword" Mario told him, well aware that Fox was looking at him madly for mentioning that. Ike couldn't help but give a small chuckle, "I see, well I guess that you want to know about that sword huh Fox?" Fox nodded, then Ike continued, "Well as I recall, Mario asked Marth to meet him here earlier, right Mario?" he asked. Mario nodded, "Yes, you see the-a-mayor came over earlier to ask-a-me a favour, so I asked Marth to help-a-him. They should still-a-be at the mayor's house" the plumber said. They were about to head there when Ike asked; "After we get Marth, we still need to find Yoshi, so does anyone know where he is?" Hearing this, Fox told the other two about Yoshi walking to park, which made Fox decided to look in the bedroom in the first place. "Which led to you getting shocked in the first place" Ike said with a hint of laugher in his voice, before he and Mario started to walk towards the mayor's house, with a now fuming Fox right behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Two Yoshis Meet**

**-Author's note: Yoshi, Mario and the Smash Borthers belong to Nintendo. Note 2: a few refs to the Mario Cartoon and the Game, Paper Mario: TTYD-**

Yoshi sat down on a bench in the centre of the park, still thinking sadly about the Dino Riders incident in the past, before letting out a small sigh. _'After all these years, I still feel awful about joining that gang and helping them, even after I realized my mistake and fixed it while making up with Mario, Luigi and Peach'_ Yoshi thought sadly to himself, unable to forgive himself for what he did. The Dino/Dragon then thought about Rex's threat, which only served to make the 15 year old feel down even more, but not for long...

"Hey! Get back here you thief!" someone shouted very loudly, causing Yoshi to snap out of his thoughts and look around wildly for the voice's owner. He didn't have to look for long as two objects, one blue and the other green, collided into him, causing all three of them to roll into a nearby tree with a loud CRASH! Luckily for Yoshi, clashing into walls and other objects during a match was a very common thing for the Smashers, so he quickly gathered his senses and looked at what(or who in this case) collided with him.

To his left was a light blue bandit, which are pretty much known everywhere for stealing all sorts of things like coins, candy and other things. Looking to his right, Yoshi was surprised to see another one of his own kind, a Yos'ter (or better known as yoshis, much like the name the young Smasher). This yoshi was about half the size of Yoshi, around the age of 4 or 5, but had a pretty good build for his age. He wore a pair of red boots but no saddle, white shorts with red spots of different sizes (not all yoshis wear shorts or saddles), and had a plain brown travel cloak around his neck. He also had a tuff of red hair on top his head, which was uncommon for most yoshis to have.

"Ouch..." groaned the small dinosaur, starting to recover his senses like Yoshi, who went over to check if he was alright. "Hey, are you alright?" Yoshi asked, worried for the child's well-being as he helped the dino stand up. "Yeah, thanks a...huh?" the small yoshi said before seeing the bigger yoshi helping him up, "Hey, you're the yoshi that's a part of the Smash Bros, aren't you?" he asked. Yoshi nodded before reaching into his saddle, pulling out a small glowing red orb that had two lines that crossed each other at the bottom-left side of it. This was a Smash Orb, an item that is only held by the Smash Bros. Yoshi put the orb away again after showing it to the boy. "Just call me Yoshi, what's your name?" he asked. The smaller dino grinned before answering; "The names Sid, better known as the Great Gonzales Jr.!"

Before anything else could be said, they heard a low groan and turn to see that the bandit was regaining conciseness. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him" Sid said before walking over to the bandit and picking up a small red backpack that was lying next to him. "I take it that he stole it from you, right?" Yoshi asked, walking to the other side of the bandit. Sid nodded, checking his backpack to see if everything that was inside was there, before closing it tightly again with a look of relieve, seing everything was still there. The bandit opened his eyes and looked up into the two yoshis' faces, he then realizes that the jig was up, and so there was only one thing to do...

The bandit made a beeline for the nearby park gate and dashed through it, only to collide with an already fuming Fox McCloud, the two clashing onto the ground. Fox was now as mad as a bull seeing the colour red; "Grr! That does it! Take this!" he shouted, and before the bandit could react, Fox landed a fully charge upper smash, sending Sid's would be thief flying miles out of Smashville. Mario and Ike attempted to calm the enraged Fox down, not noticing the two yoshis coming through the same park gate the bandit had used, who were surprised to see the three Smashers here. "Guys, what's going on here?" Yoshi asked loudly, trying to get their attention. Mario heard Yoshi's voice and turn towards him. "Yoshi, when did you..." Mario started, but stopped when he saw who was next to Yoshi. "Hi Mario, it's been awhile!" Sid said cheerfully to the plumber, causing Yoshi to look back and forth between the two quickly before both he and Mario said to each other at the same; "You know Sid?!" Fox and Ike, who had stopped to look when Mario called out Yoshi's name, were both thinking; _'Did we just miss something here?'_

Explanations soon followed. Mario told everyone about that he had met Sid during one of his adventures, including the part about the ring name Mario had used at an arena; The Great Gonzales. "So that's why you called yourself the Great Gonzales Jr. You went back to the arena after Mario left Rougeport, right?" Yoshi asked Sid, impressed with the small yoshi's achievements. Sid grinned back, having sensed that Yoshi was impressed with him. "Yeah, I gotten a lot stronger and learned a few new tricks over the last few years. Although..." Sid suddenly stopped saying before looking down sadly. The group were now worried, what would make Sid sad all of a sudden? "Sid, what's wrong?" Yoshi asked worriedly. Sid closed his eyes for a bit, before opening them again and said; "It's my parents, I never met them at all. I don't even know if they're alive or not, so I wonder if they would be proud of me for everything that I done so far..." Everyone was shocked by this, except for Mario (who already knew about that), and Yoshi, who was completely speechless. "Sid..." Yoshi finally started saying, getting Sid's attention, "You're not the only one who don't know about their parents...I don't know mine either" Now it was Sid's turn to be speechless.

Meanwhile, about 20 Miles west of Smashville, the bandit that Fox smashed away in anger had landed with a big crash in the middle of the road. Amazingly, the bandit was able to stand, although he was swaying to the sides of the road uncontrollably. He was also unaware that a group of three were also on the road, heading towards Smashville with one goal in mind...Revenge.


End file.
